Droloxifene is a tissue-specific estrogen agonist/antagonist that is being deve-loped for use in breast cancer and osteoporosis; these substances may also main-tain some of estrogen's beneficial effects in preventing either the development or the emergence of cardiovascular disease. This randomized Phase II crossover trial will compare the effects of both droloxifene (60mg) and conjugated estrog-ens (0.625 mg) vs. baseline on selected aspects of lipoprotein metabolism, vasc-ular reactivity & autonomic tone in 24 generally healthy postmenopausal women.